Révolution à McKinley
by Elerynna
Summary: Kurt reçoit un coup de téléphone qui l'anéanti. Blaine réussi à le faire parler et fini par lui aussi se confier. Spoil saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Blaine x Kurt, Karofsky fait aussi partie des personnages principaux.

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages pour les torturer un peu ^^

**NDA :** Spoil saison 3.

* * *

><p>Kurt vient d'apprendre la tentative de suicide de David. Cela lui fait mal de l'apprendre et ne comprends pas ce qui a pu pousser Karofsky à faire ça. Blaine se rend compte que son petit-ami se sent coupable et décide de l'autoriser à aller voir David à l'hôpital.<p>

À peine Blaine a-t-il franchi la porte d'entrée de la maison Hummel-Hudson, qu'il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Il salue Burt.

-Bonjour Burt. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Kurt ?

-Bonjour mon grand. Pour Kurt, il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'il a pris son petit déjeuner. Blaine, il a eu un coup de téléphone qui l'a apparemment secoué. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'il c'est enfermé. Il n'a pas voulu que je rentre.

-Je vais aller le voir, il me fera rentrer et je le lui demanderais.

-Tu aimes vraiment mon fils n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Burt, j'aime Kurt de tout mon cœur, répondit sincèrement Blaine en rougissant et souriant doucement.

-Je suis content de l'entendre de ta bouche. S'il te plait, prends soin de lui et si quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Merci.

Burt lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et l'autorisa à se rendre au sous-sol. Blaine s'arrêta devant la porte et écouta. Mais il n'entendit aucun son. Toquant doucement il patienta, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Après trois tentatives il inspira et ouvrit de lui-même la porte. Il n'aimait pas s'introduire ainsi dans l'espace privé de son petit ami, mais au vu des paroles de Burt, c'était nécessaire.

Il ne remarqua rien, il crut même que Kurt n'était pas dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que finalement il entende un son étouffé provenir du petit recoin où se trouvait la coiffeuse de Kurt. S'approchant il le découvrit assis par terre, le dos contre le mur. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse et ses bras les entouraient. Son visage reposait dans ses derniers.

Le son d'un sanglot affola Blaine qu'il s'approcha un peu plus.

-Kurt ?

Son appel resta sans réponse alors Blaine se mit à genou et posa sa main sur ses cheveux afin de lui dire qu'il était là. Mais Kurt continua de sangloter et même encore un peu plus. Non découragé, Blaine commença à caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que finalement Kurt relève son visage pour se jeter dans ses bras. Surpris par autant de tristesse de la part de son petit ami, Blaine le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Restant silencieux, mis continuant de lui caresser le dos avec tendresse.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Kurt dans son cou.

-Pourquoi quoi mon cœur ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Faiblement, Kurt se recula et baissa son visage, mais Blaine le lui releva avec douceur. Il l'aida à se relever et ils s'installèrent sur le bord du lit du jeune homme. Blaine garda sa main dans la sienne.

-Dis-moi Kurt. Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

-Je…

Blaine le prit contre lui et de sa main, il lui caressait la nuque. Il se demandait ce qui arrivait à son amant pour le mettre dans cet état. Kurt enfouit son visage dans son cou. Ses larmes coulaient sur la peau de Blaine.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

-Je sais.

Kurt se releva et s'essuya les joues avec la manche de sa chemise, étonnant Blaine qui ne l'avait jamais vu faire ce genre de geste.

-C'est… ce matin, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone. C'était David.

-Karofsky ?

-Oui. Il… Il est à l'hôpital, car… Oh Blaine…

-Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé ? Il te hait.

-Non, il ne me hait pas en fait… Avant la Saint-Valentin, il m'a avoué m'aimer.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, comment ça ? Il lui à dit cela ? Kurt le vit et soupira bruyamment. Il ferma les yeux avant de continuer.

-J'ai refusé, je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais avec toi et que je t'aime. Qu'il ne m'aura pas.

-Alors pourquoi est-il à l'hôpital ?

-Il a essayé de se suicider, Blaine…

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et sans plus attendre, il reprit Kurt contre lui. Même s'il n'aimait pas Karofsky pour en avoir fait baver son petit-ami. Mais ce qu'il avait fait, il le comprenait. Kurt se sentait mal et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi David avait été jusque-là.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas Kurt, calme-toi s'il te plait.

-C'est ma faute…

-Non, affirma Blaine en reculant Kurt pour qu'il le regarde.

Le jeune homme lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il détestait le voir ainsi. Il lui sécha tendrement les larmes.

-Ne pleure plus mon cœur. Je n'aime pas Karofsky, mais…

-Comment peux-tu dire ça alors qu'il a failli mourir Blaine ?

-Mais je comprends son envie d'en finir…, continua Blaine sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire son petit-ami.

Kurt ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Blaine. Cela l'inquiétait, car jamais son amant ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce qu'il s'était passé était douloureux. Car même si Karofsky avait fait de lui son souffre-douleur, il ne pouvait pas le détester davantage.

Après avoir passé du temps en silence dans la chambre de Kurt, Blaine lui demanda d'appeler l'hôpital. Ils furent autorisés à rendre visite à David. Arriver dans le couloir, Blaine prit la main de Kurt et le fit tourner doucement vers lui. Il voyait bien sa peine.

-Je vais t'attendre ici. Prend ton temps mon cœur.

-Merci d'être là Blaine…

Ce dernier lui sourit et pressa simplement sa main dans la sienne pour lui donner le courage nécessaire d'entrer dans cette chambre. Kurt y entra doucement, tenant d'une main les fleurs qu'il avait achetées. David était assis dans son lit. Et là, tout s'enchaina. David lui avoua tout et Kurt eut alors conscience qu'au lieu de le blâmer, il devait l'aider. L'aider à s'en sortir et à s'aimer tel qu'il est. Et David s'excuse d'avoir été si méchant envers lui.

Dans le couloir, Blaine se demandait dans quel état reviendrait son petit ami. Mais il savait aussi que Kurt allait lui poser des questions. Des questions auquel il avait peur de répondre, ne sachant pas comment son petit-ami allait réagir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir pour passer le temps et essayer de penser à autre chose, Kurt sorti de la chambre. Il s'avança vers lui et sans dire un mot ils se sourirent légèrement pour ensuite quitter l'établissement. Arrivé chez Kurt, Burt lui demanda de venir le voir.

-Je vois que tu vas un peu mieux, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Et bien…, hésita Kurt en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de son père.

Voyant de désarroi se peindre sur le visage de son amant, Blaine s'installa sur l'accoudoir près de lui et lui prit la main. Kurt comprit alors qu'il était là pour le soutenir. Inspirant profondément, Kurt commença alors à s'expliquer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Burt fronçait les sourcils et voyait bien que Kurt était affecté par ce qui était arrivé à David. Lui-même ne pouvait pas rester indifférent. Il vit une larme couler sur la joue de son fils et sans prévenir, il se mit debout et le prit dans ses bras. Blaine se recula légèrement.

-Mon chéri calme-toi, je comprends que tu te sentes mal, mais vouloir l'aider c'est tout toi et je sais que tu y arriveras. Mais ne néglige pas les personnes qui t'entour et surtout Blaine.

Celui-ci rougit en voyant Burt le regarder. Il se sentit mal en se rappelant de certaines choses et le fait que lui n'avait pas eu tout cela lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Il avait dû affronter son mal seul, et n'avait jamais pu faire en sorte de redevenir celui qu'il était… jusqu'à ce que Kurt entre dans sa vie. C'était sa joie de vivre, son rayon de soleil, et le voir si proche de son père lui fit comprendre que lui n'avait pas cette joie-là.

Ce fut comme si Burt lisait en lui. Levant un bras, il lui fit signe de s'approcher et l'entoura de son bras. Blaine se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de cet homme si gentil.

Kurt sentit plus qu'il ne vit son petit-ami près de lui. Relevant la tête, il le vit contre son père, les yeux fermés comme s'il tentait de cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Finalement, Burt les laissa descendre dans la chambre de Kurt et lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Blaine se laissa tomber sur le lit en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Surpris, Kurt s'approcha et se mit à genou devant son amant qui semblait effondré.

-Blaine… Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…

-Menteur… Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Pourquoi mon père t'a pris dans ses bras avec moi tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches. Et n'essaye pas de mentir, je te connais.

Blaine paniquait, il ne voulait rien lui dire, il ne voulait pas être pris en pitié. Il voulut se relever, mais la main de Kurt l'en empêcha et il sut à cet instant que Kurt était là pour lui. Alors il se laissa emmener une nouvelle fois vers le lit, mais cette fois Kurt s'installa à ses côtés sans jamais le lâcher.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

-Prends ton temps, mais sache que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant de m'avoir tout dit.

Alors Blaine soupira en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Ses doigts se fermèrent un peu plus autour de ceux de Kurt.

-Quand tu m'as dit pour David… cela m'a fait remonter deux ans en arrière. Lorsque j'étais dans mon ancien lycée. En fait… après cet horrible bal, je me suis senti complètement anéanti, je n'ai pas pu retourner au lycée. J'étais chez moi, mes parents m'avaient ramené de l'hôpital, mais j'étais seul. Ils n'ont pas pris au sérieux mes blessures, ils ne m'ont pas accompagné, ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mon père m'a carrément ri au nez lorsque je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre, d'être rejeté par mes propres parents. Alors je n'ai vu qu'une seule solution pour me sortir de là.

Kurt restait silencieux, mais au fond de lui, une sourde colère grandissait. Blaine continua, comme si parlé de tout cela lui faisait du bien.

-J'ai attendu que mes parents soient partis pour une énième réunion pour quitter ma chambre. Je savais que je trouverais tout dans le placard à pharmacie. Ma mère prenant des antidépresseurs et autres médicaments, je les ai pris et je suis reparti dans ma chambre. J'ai ouvert les boîtes et…

Cette fois, les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de Blaine qui déglutit pour retenir ses larmes. Ses mains tremblaient et son corps était secoué de soubresaut. Kurt le prit alors contre lui, l'entourant chaleureusement de ses bras et caressait son dos doucement. Son petit-ami resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se reculer.

-Je l'ai fait, Kurt… J'ai moi aussi voulu en finir, je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans une glace sans me détester. Me détester d'être différent, de ne pas convenir au projet de mes parents. Je me sentais partir, je revoyais encore et encore, le regard de mon père qui se moquait de moi, j'entendais ses paroles, je l'entendais me dire qu'il était déçu de m'avoir pour fils. Je suis entré dans l'inconscience et j'ai cru alors que j'avais réussi, mais je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. C'est ma mère qui m'a trouvé. Je suis resté inconscient trois jours. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé, elle était près de moi. Elle tenait ma main.

-Et ton père ?

-Il n'était pas là. Quand j'ai demandé où il était, ma mère m'a dit qu'il travaillait. Mais peu après, au moment de rentrer à la maison, elle m'a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. En fait, elle l'a mis à la porte. Quand elle m'a trouvé, mon père ne l'a pas cru et il s'en moquait, ma mère ne l'a pas supporté et elle m'a veillé. Ils ont divorcé.

Les larmes coulaient à présent abondamment contre les joues de Blaine, mais aussi sur celles de Kurt. Il pleurait parce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du mal-être de son petit-ami. Il connaissait Blaine depuis des mois, ils s'aimaient et jamais il n'avait vu cela, alors que son père, lui, l'avait vu aussi clairement que s'il l'avait lu sur une feuille. Il s'en voulut énormément pour cela.

-C'est pour ça que tu as dit comprendre David…

-Oui, je suis désolé Kurt, tellement dé…

-Chut. Tais-toi. C'est à moi d'être désolé, d'être désolé de n'avoir rien vu. Et… je suis heureux que cette tentative n'ait pas fonctionné, car je n'aurais pas pu t'avoir auprès de moi. Tu n'aurais pas été là pour m'encourager à me rebeller face à David. Mais à présent, je veux prendre cette place et être là pour toi et t'aider à t'aimer tel que tu es.

Un long sanglot retentit dans la chambre et Kurt reprit Blaine contre lui, le laissant évacuer tout ce qu'il retenait en lui. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour comprendre ce dont ils avaient besoin. Blaine se lâcha et savait qu'à présent tout irait pour le mieux. Lorsqu'il se recula de nouveau, Blaine essuya les larmes de son amant.

-À présent, je vais beaucoup mieux. Ma mère m'a aidé, elle s'est excusée de ne pas m'avoir aidé.

-Il a fallu que tu fasses cette tentative pour qu'elle s'en rende compte Blaine… C'est… impardonnable.

-Je sais, mais maintenant elle est là, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle était obligée de suivre son mari, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre lui. Alors quand tu m'as dit pour Karofsky, je me suis rappelé de tout ça, et je sais que sans aide, je ne serais certainement pas là aujourd'hui.

-C'est pour cela que tu acceptes que je veuille l'aider ?

-Oui, car tu es un homme merveilleux Kurt, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire, ne laisse personne te maltraiter. Si ma tentative avait marché, je n'aurais pas pu vivre tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant deux ans. Les Warblers, Wes et David, mais aussi et surtout toi, Kurt. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie.

Kurt ne savait plus quoi dire. Jamais Blaine n'avait pris la peine de lui dire cela. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était heureux, mais jamais de cette façon, jamais après lui avoir avoué quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Il voyait dans ses magnifiques yeux qu'il était sincère.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oh oui ! À la seconde où je t'ai vu dans l'escalier, j'ai été hypnotisé par tes yeux. Pourtant tu avais cette petite lueur au fond, cette lueur que j'avais moi-même, celle de ne pas être à l'aise avec ce que tu es. Alors je t'ai pris sous mon aile, je t'ai aidé. Mais tu n'as jamais su que tu m'as aidé toi aussi.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu que je te mette au pied du mur pour me le dire ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?

Blaine lui reprit les mains et les caressa de ses pouces. Comment le lui expliquer ? Pourtant en regardant ses yeux il sut, alors il se mit à s'expliquer.

-Je suis tombé sous ton charme à la seconde où je t'ai vu. C'était comme une révélation. Tu étais là, devant moi, et sans que je le comprenne, mon cœur s'est emballé. Pourtant je n'ai rien dit, car tu n'avais pas besoin d'un petit-ami à ce moment-là, mais d'un ami sur qui tu pourrais te reposer. Alors j'ai endossé ce rôle et je t'ai aidé. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à avoir confiance en moi pour me dire que j'aimais un homme. Que ce que je ressentais pour toi, certain me l'on fait chèrement payé, mon père m'avait renié et détesté pour cela.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?

-Parce qu'il fallait que je prenne confiance en moi. Suffisamment pour oser accepter que je t'aime et te le dire. Quand je suis rentré chez moi le soir où nous nous sommes embrassés à la mort de Pavarotti, ma mère s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose et elle est venue me voir dans ma chambre.

-Que… qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Elle s'est doutée que c'était toi la cause. Je lui avais parlé de toi, de qui tu étais. Elle a compris que c'était toi, alors je lui ai parlé de notre baiser. Elle était heureuse pour moi et pour la première fois depuis que je suis petit, elle m'a pris dans ses bras.

Kurt sourit faiblement à cela. Finalement, la mère de Blaine l'acceptait comme il était. Il vit son amant se libérer d'un poids énorme. Il aura fallu le malheur de David pour que Blaine se confie à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas dire à tout le monde. Il fut vraiment heureux que Blaine ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui parler de cela. Il le prit contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe en l'entourant de ses bras.

Blaine se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait plus aucun secret pour son amant et savait à présent que leur relation était vraiment sérieuse. Il repensa à l'étreinte de Burt et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus de père, il ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelle depuis son départ, mais il en avait un de substitution.

-Je regrette…, murmura-t-il dans le cou de son amant.

-Que regrettes-tu ?

-D'avoir tenté de mourir ce jour-là. C'est la première fois depuis ce jour-là que je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. Que je suis heureux de vivre.

-Et moi je suis aussi heureux, car tu es là à présent et nous nous aimons.

-Oh oui ! Je t'aime Kurt, je t'aime plus que tout et je veux que l'on reste ensemble toute la vie.

Kurt se recula légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il bien compris ?

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages en disant cela Blaine ?

-Oui, je le sais. Tu es exceptionnel Kurt, tu es si gentil, si agréable et surtout tu restes toi-même. Et je t'aime pour tout cela, je t'aime pour m'avoir fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas seul. Et je veux te garder toute la vie. Comme je t'aime mon amour !

Les paroles de Blaine firent plaisir à Kurt qui le reprit contre lui, mais cette fois il lui offrit un merveilleux baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. Bien que la journée ait mal démarré, il était heureux à présent et savait ce qu'il devait faire. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit et Blaine se blottit contre son amant en fermant les yeux. Il avait vraiment un merveilleux petit-ami et savait que Kurt ferait tout pour que David se sente aussi bien que lui à présent. Et finalement, il savait qu'il l'aiderait à en faire autant.

Lorsque Blaine rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il trouva sa mère dans le salon.

-Maman ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Blaine mon chéri ! Viens-là.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'assit près de sa mère. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait, elle paraissait triste.

-J'ai su ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour le garçon qui harcelait Kurt. Cela m'a rappelé ce jour-là…

-Maman… je…

-Non attends. Depuis que j'ai quitté ton père, nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé. Je voulais que tu saches que ce jour-là, quand je t'ai trouvé, j'étais totalement paniquée. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre. Alors j'ai pris soin de toi, quand ton père a ri lorsque je lui ai dit que tu étais à l'hôpital cela m'a mis hors de moi et je l'ai mis à la porte. Parce que je n'autoriserais plus personne à te faire souffrir. Et tu as Kurt, cet homme qui t'a rendu le sourire qui t'épanouit. Garde-le près de toi. Vous vous aimez réellement et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies choisi. Promets-moi de prendre soin de lui Blaine.

-Je te le promets maman, tu sais, il est ce qui m'ait arrivé de meilleur depuis que je suis entré à Dalton. Et tout à l'heure, je le lui ai dit. Je lui ai avoué maman…

-Il t'a…

-Non, non, en fait, il est rassuré. Et maintenant il sait que ce que je ressens pour lui ce n'est pas rien. Maman, je l'aime.

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement et le prit contre elle pour lui faire un gros câlin. Elle était fière de ce qu'il était devenu.

* * *

><p>Alors comment avez trouvé? Des reviews ?<p>

Le second chapitre est déjà écrit, mais je ne le publie pas maintenant ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Blaine x Kurt, Karofsky fait aussi partie des personnages principaux.

**Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages pour les torturer un peu ^^

**NDA :** Spoil saison 3. Voici la seconde partie de cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Je ne mord pas et j'adore les reviews ;) Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Kurt était venu quand il avait su que David sortait de l'hôpital. Ce dernier en avait été surpris et encore plus lorsque Blaine les avait rejoints après avoir garé sa voiture. Il se plaça d'office au côté de Kurt pour montrer à David que même s'il allait l'aider, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Kurt seul avec lui.<p>

-Merci Kurt, remercia sincèrement David. Je…

-Je ne cautionne pas que l'on puisse penser à s'ôter la vie, mais je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Mais à présent, tu sais ce que moi j'ai ressenti à chaque fois que tu m'affrontais. Seulement, je ne suis pas toi, et je vais t'aider à affronter ce que tu es.

-Je le ferais aussi David.

Ce dernier regarda le couple en face de lui et en fut vraiment ému. Sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse le prévoir, David s'avança vers eux et les prit dans ses bras en murmurant des mercis.

-J'ai été odieux avec vous et pourtant vous êtes là, pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous sommes passés par là et que cela nous a rendus plus forts. On veut que tu ressentes la même chose David.

-Merci… Vraiment.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital pour raccompagner David chez lui. Ses parents les accueillirent chaleureusement et le père de David s'excusa auprès de Kurt.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce que David a fait. Nous ne savions pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, il faut que David se rende compte qu'être gay ce n'est pas une tare et qu'il n'a pas à se cacher de ce qu'il est.

Sonia, la mère de David, s'installa près de son mari et regardait les deux garçons. Ils avaient l'air vraiment liés.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Oui, répondit Blaine.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en couple ?

-Oui, on est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

-Vous avez l'air heureux, remarqua Paul.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse à cela, car il n'y avait qu'à les regarder pour le comprendre. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ne s'embrassaient pas, mais il y avait seulement quelques petits regards qui en disaient long. Blaine se sentait un peu mal à l'aise devant leurs regards insistants, mais il fut rassuré lorsque le sourire de Sonia s'agrandit. Elle se leva pour aller chercher des boissons. David ne disait rien, il savait qu'il avait perdu Kurt le jour où Blaine était entré sans sa vie.

-David, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

-Parce que je n'acceptais pas d'être gay. Et voir Kurt qui ne se cachait pas, cela m'a énervé et sans pouvoir me contenir, je me suis vengé de mon mal-être sur lui.

-En le provoquant et en le terrorisant chaque jour, souffla Blaine, énervé.

-Blaine.

-Non, il a raison de te défendre. Tu ne méritais pas tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'ai fait partir du lycée, tu as du quitté tes amis par ma faute.

Kurt ne savait plus quoi dire, puisque c'était la réalité. C'était une période affreuse pour lui et il ne savait pas comment faire maintenant. Blaine lui vint en aide.

-Tu as toi aussi quitté McKinley, comment tu te sentais dans ton nouveau lycée ?

-Au début, c'était bien, j'ai vite gagné en popularité à cause du foot, mais la semaine dernière, tout a basculé. En fait, un mec du lycée m'a vu au Breadsticks, et comme à McKinley ça a vite fait le tour. Quand je suis entré dans les vestiaires tout a dérapé et là, j'ai ressenti ce que toi tu ressentais tout le temps par ma faute… Et voilà… Vous savez tout.

Tout le monde resta muet à la déclaration de David, tellement qu'il se leva et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Ce fut Kurt qui se reprit en premier.

-Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

-Bien sûr.

-Kurt…

-Reste là, je reviens.

Il sourit légèrement à Blaine et monta à l'étage pour toquer la porte de David. Celui-ci ne répondit rien, alors Kurt prit sur lui pour ouvrir la porte et le trouva allongé dans son lit, dos à lui. Il s'approcha et s'installa sur le bord en silence.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. Ne te replie pas sur toi.

-Ton mec me déteste, tu ferais mieux de partir avec lui et de m'oublier.

-Blaine ne te hait pas, il a juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu as agi comme ça avec moi.

-Je l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure.

-Oui je sais, mais tu connais clairement mes sentiments, je te l'ai dit.

-Merci d'enfoncer le clou…

-David, je veux t'aider, on veut tous t'aider, tes parents, Blaine et moi. Tu mérites d'être heureux toi aussi.

David ne répondit rien, mais se tourna vers Kurt. Ils se regardaient sans animosité. Il savait que Kurt ne serait jamais à lui, pas après ce qu'il a vu quand Blaine était proche de lui et les regards qu'ils se lançaient.

-Garde-le Kurt.

-Comment ça ?

-Blaine, garde-le, il t'aime sincèrement, et je me rends compte que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Il est attentionné et gentil.

-Oui, il l'est, mais sache qu'il y a aussi un Blaine qui existe pour toi.

-T'en es sûr ?

-Évidemment.

Kurt se rapprocha et posa sa main sur celle de David. C'était juste un peu de réconfort et il se donna à ce moment-là la mission d'aider David à s'accepter.

-Aller vient !

Le jeune homme aida David à se relever et garda sa main dans la sienne pour redescendre dans le salon. Kurt alla se réinstaller auprès de Blaine qui le questionna en silence. Kurt ne dit rien, mais se tourna vers les parents de David.

-J'ai décidé d'aider David à aller mieux.

-Quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

-Oui. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Alors on va sortir ! Ce soir, enfin si vous le permettez, Mr et Mme Karofsky.

-Et bien… je pense qu'on ne peut pas refuser, déclara Sonia avec un sourire.

-Merci. Bien, alors nous viendrons prendre David vers vingt-et-une heures.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup Kurt, répondit Paul en se levant.

-De rien.

Kurt et Blaine quittèrent la maison des Karofsky et dans la voiture, ce dernier resta silencieux, inquiétant un peu Kurt qui conduisait prudemment. Il décida alors de rentrer tranquillement et d'avoir une discussion avec son petit ami. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kurt prit la main de son petit ami et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Fermant la porte, il se retourna pour voir que Blaine avait très bien compris ce qui allait se passer.

-Bien, maintenant parle-moi.

-Tu veux sérieusement aider David à sortir ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas seul et surtout qu'il trouve quelqu'un, peut-être pas ce soir, mais au moindre le détendre.

-Donc, ton intention n'est pas de…

-Blaine, tu n'es pas en train de croire que je l'aide pour… sortir avec lui ?

-Non, juste que… oh puis mince…

Blaine se laissa tomber à même le sol, baissant son regard. Kurt fronça les sourcils et vint s'installer à ses côtés.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

-Que tu m'aimais ?

-Oui. Et quand j'ai été voir David dans sa chambre… Il m'a dit « Garde-le ». Il parlait de toi. Il a compris que j'étais heureux avec toi, vraiment heureux, alors cesse de penser au pire s'il te plait. Tu m'accompagnes ce soir ?

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Là où nous sommes allés avec cet abruti de Sebastian. Au moins, nous n'aurons pas de regard en coin de la part des hétéros.

-Pas mal comme choix.

Blaine releva la tête et vint chercher un baiser. Celui-ci dura plus longtemps que prévu. Kurt ayant passé ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami pour l'amener plus près de lui. Ils furent interrompus par Burt qui toquait à la porte.

-Oui ?

-Vous comptez rester enfermé toute la nuit ? Parce que Carole a fait des lasagnes !

-Non Papa, on arrive.

Ils entendirent Burt remonter les marches et Blaine se blottit une nouvelle fois contre Kurt.

-Tu me promets qu'il ne cherche pas à t'enlever à moi hein ?

-Je te le promets, et même s'il essaye, c'est toi que j'aime, mon cœur.

Après un dernier baiser, le couple quitta la chambre pour se rendre à la salle à manger. Carole adorait Blaine, elle était heureuse de les voir ensemble et les trouvaient vraiment adorable. Kurt annonça à son père qu'il avait prévu de sortir ce soir avec Blaine et David et lui expliqua pourquoi, omettant la partie qui concernait Blaine.

Ils se tenaient tous les trois devant l'entrée du Scandals. David se sentait mal à l'aise, tout comme Blaine et Kurt. L'épisode de Sebastian régnait toujours, mais Kurt en fit abstraction et marcha vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. David y entra suivi de Blaine qui jeta un coup d'œil à son amant.

-T'inquiètes, tout va bien se passer.

-Je l'espère.

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin tranquille et par réflexe, Kurt se colla à Blaine qui lui entoura la taille. David les regardait, et les trouvait vraiment complices. Il regrettait d'avoir fait du mal à Kurt. Ils virent le serveur arriver avec un charmant sourire.

-Bonsoir, vous avez choisi ?

-Comme je suis le conducteur, je prendrais simplement un diabolo violette, déclara Blaine.

-Une bière pour moi

-Et je prendrais aussi un diabolo, affirma Kurt.

-Tu peux prendre autre chose si tu veux mon cœur, je veille.

-Bon, alors une bière aussi.

Le serveur nota la commande et jeta un léger coup d'œil à Blaine. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu, puisqu'il avait commencé à parler avec David, mais Kurt l'avait bien vu. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée alors il se contenta d'écouter Blaine et David parler. Il les écoutait tranquillement.

-Ici tu n'as pas à cacher ce que tu es Dave. Soit toi-même.

-Et comment ? Je… Je n'ai jamais été dans un bar gay.

-Alors on va te montrer. Vient Kurt.

Blaine attrapa la main de son petit ami et l'emmena vers la piste de danse. Blaine attrapa les hanches de Kurt et commença à se déhancher. Dave voyait bien que Kurt n'était pas du style démonstratif, mais se mit à danser au même rythme que Blaine.

-Ils sont mignons ensemble, remarqua le serveur qui déposait les verres sur la table.

-Oui, et dire que je l'ai persécuté au lycée, souffla Dave, plein de remords.

-Lequel ? Celui avec les bouclettes ?

-Non, l'autre, Kurt. Je lui ai même fait quitter le lycée. Mais bon, au moins ils se sont trouvés.

-Ils sont dans le même lycée ?

-Ils l'ont été, mais Kurt est revenu dans mon ancien lycée, mais ils ne se sont jamais quittés et maintenant Blaine est aussi dans mon ancien lycée.

-Et bien…

Le serveur regarda le couple danser quelques secondes puis reprit son travail alors que David but sa première gorgée. Il se sentait mal à l'aise ici. Il savait que Kurt faisait cela pour lui, pourtant, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était, il ne se trouvait pas attirant. Comment pourrait-il se trouver quelqu'un dans ces conditions. Il vit le couple revenir, souriant et amoureux, c'était tellement évident, même pour lui.

-Ça fait du bien ! déclara Blaine en prenant son verre.

-Oui. La prochaine, tu nous accompagnes David !

-Non… euh…

-Pas de refus, comment veux-tu t'accepter si tu ne te laisses pas un peu aller ?

-Kurt à raison, ça nous a aidés de venir ici la première fois, enfin la seconde plutôt.

La musique qui résonna dans l'établissement fit rire Kurt. En effet, la musique était bien appropriée et en plus Dave connaissait la chorégraphie. Il se leva et tendit la main à David. Celui-ci accepta après un instant d'hésitation et un coup d'œil à Blaine. Ils se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et là tout s'enchaîna pour David qui se plongea dans la musique. Kurt essaya de le suivre, mais finit par danser ses propres pas.

De sa place, Blaine surveillait David. Même s'il savait très bien ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne voulait pas qu'il retouche à Kurt. Pourtant, tout se passa bien et ils furent même rejoints par d'autres hommes. Et finalement, la musique fut rejouée et cette fois, David montra les pas qu'il avait appris au Glee Club. Kurt quitta la piste, il n'en pouvait plus et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-Comment ils ont pu danser ça ? J'en peux plus !

-En tout cas, il s'amuse, regarde.

Kurt regarda la direction que montrait Blaine et il vit que David montrait les pas correctement, aidant ceux qui avaient du mal. Il remarqua alors que l'un d'entre eux restait bien trop près de David. Pourtant, celui-ci ne s'en aperçut même pas.

-Je crois que c'était une bonne décision de venir ici, déclara Blaine en posant sa main sur celle de Kurt.

-Je pense aussi. Regarde, il a une touche ! Et il est plutôt pas mal en plus.

Le regard que lui lança son petit ami le fit éclater de rire et il s'approcha pour venir lui voler un baiser et souffler à son oreille.

-Mais personne n'est aussi craquant que toi, surtout quand ta jalousie refait surface.

-Mouais… Qu'il reste loin de toi et cela m'arrangera…

-Blaine, bébé… C'est toi, et uniquement toi que j'aime.

-J'espère bien, ria finalement Blaine.

Kurt bougea la tête de découragement, mais son sourire confirma à Blaine qu'il le taquinait. Finalement, ils passèrent une très bonne soirée. David se sentait beaucoup mieux, riant avec tous et même avec Blaine qui avait compris qu'il ne ferait plus de mal à Kurt. Le couple dansa sur un slow langoureux et ne put s'empêcher de s'embrasser. D'autres couples les avaient rejoints et David s'est vu emporter par le jeune homme qui le draguait sur _Thriller_. Il était un peu gauche, mais cela fit continuer son prétendant à en vouloir plus.

Arrivé dehors, Kurt inspira profondément l'air pur et se laissa emmener par Blaine. Avoir bu d'autres verres l'avait plus que déridé, mais avait aussi élevé son taux d'alcool dans le sang et ne pouvait plus aligner un pas sans tanguer.

-Tss ! et c'est toi qui m'engueules quand je bois de trop hein !

-Pas vrai ..., murmura Kurt en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit David les rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres. Blaine sourit alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à la voiture. La déverrouillant, il aida son amant à s'installer et s'attacher alors que David s'asseyait à l'arrière.

À peine Blaine s'était-il engagé sur la route que la tête de Kurt se reposa sur la fenêtre et qu'il fermait les yeux. Arrivé devant chez David, Blaine ne prit pas la peine de le réveiller. Il sortit de la voiture pour saluer David.

-Merci pour cette soirée Blaine. Tu remercieras aussi Kurt.

-De rien David, j'ai vu qu'on t'avait tourné autour ce soir.

-Oui, c'est étrange, mais pas désagréable. Mais bon…

-Prends ton temps. Accepte-toi déjà, et ensuite on pourra retourner au Scandals quand tu veux.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides Blaine ?

Celui-ci ne répondit rien au début, puis finalement, après avoir regardé si Kurt dormait toujours, il répondit du bout des lèvres.

-Parce que moi j'étais tout seul à ce moment-là.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus d'explication à David pour comprendre. Il était vraiment étonné, car pour lui Blaine était sûr de lui, toujours enjoué, mais pas ça… Il ne dit rien et serra la main de Blaine avec un peu plus d'insistance pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

Lorsque David fut rentré chez lui, Blaine remonta en voiture en direction de la maison de son petit ami. Et vu l'heure, ses parents étaient certainement endormis. Il se gara et réveilla tendrement son amant avec de petits baisers sur les joues.

-Humm…

-Mon cœur, réveille-toi, on est arrivé.

-Laisse-moi dormir.

-Dans la voiture ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt retrouver ton lit ?

-Humm…

-Mon cœur…

Voyant la résistance de son amant, Blaine le détacha pour sortir de la voiture et aller de l'autre côté pour le récupérer. Il passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à sortir.

-Essaye d'avancer.

-J'suis fatigué Bee…

-Je sais, moi aussi, mais au moins atteindre ton lit.

C'est avec difficulté que Blaine réussit à atteindre la chambre. Kurt ne l'aidant pas beaucoup il du l'aider à enlever ses vêtements pour le coucher ensuite dans les couvertures. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever pour partir, Kurt le tint fermement contre lui.

-Reste…

-Ton père…

-Ne dira rien, il sait maintenant, viens.

Blaine regardait Kurt, ses yeux fermés ne l'aidaient pas, mais sa main elle, ne le lâchait pas.

-D'accord, mais laisse-moi au moins me déshabiller.

Kurt le lâcha et se retourna dans le lit. Blaine sourit et quitta la chambre quelques minutes pour laisser un mot à Burt pour le matin. Lorsqu'il revint, il se déshabilla et finalement entra dans le lit à peine une minute plus tard. Les bras de son petit ami l'entourèrent immédiatement et son visage alla se loger contre sa poitrine. Après un petit baiser, Blaine s'endormit dans les bras réconfortants de Kurt.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la tentative de David, et celui-ci se sentait de mieux en mieux. En effet, Blaine et Kurt ne manquaient aucune occasion de le faire sortir et s'épanouir. Ils retournèrent au Scandals quand ils le pouvaient.

Kurt et Blaine avaient repris les cours et personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils avaient bien remarqué que le couple était encore plus proche, plus amoureux qu'avant. Ce fut Sam qui vint poser la question à Kurt lorsque celui-ci était sorti de cours.

-Kurt, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Blaine et toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, on a tous remarqué que vous êtes encore plus proche l'un de l'autre depuis la tentative de Karofsky. Et personne n'ose vous demander…

-Cela nous a simplement fait réfléchir, pour le reste, cela reste privé Sam. Mais oui, on est encore plus proche.

-Et vous vous affichez ensemble maintenant, je veux dire… au lycée.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se cacherait ? On ne fait rien de mal à ce que je sache.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Kurt.

-Je sais Sam, t'inquiète pas, tout va pour le mieux avec Bee et c'est pas près de changer.

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit et il tapa légèrement sur l'épaule de Kurt avec une joie visible. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Kurt vit apparaitre Blaine au coin du couloir. Le laissant venir à lui alors qu'il refermait son casier, il sentit deux bras l'entourer à la taille. Il n'y eut pas d'autre geste, mais cela lui suffisait amplement pour savoir que Blaine pensait la même chose que lui. Alors qu'il allait se retourner, il entendit distinctement la voix d'Azimio qui passait près d'eux.

-Non seulement on doit vous supporter, mais en plus vous vous affichez maintenant ?

-La ferme Azimio !

Cette voix, le couple la connaissait par cœur. Ils se retournèrent et virent Rachel, Finn, Tina et tous les autres membres du Glee Club, même Britanny et Santana. Tous se tenaient derrière eux et regardaient le footballeur avec haine.

-Si ça te gêne tant que ça de les voir ensemble alors que penses-tu de ça ? demanda Santana.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers Brittany et d'un mouvement de tête, cette dernière acquiesça. Elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent avec amour. Kurt sourit à cela et regarda la réaction d'Azimio. Il vit alors que tous les élèves les regardaient. Étrangement, personne ne parla, regardant simplement les deux filles qui venaient de se séparer. Rachel ajouta.

-Tu ne peux rien faire contre l'amour, ils s'aiment et elles s'aiment, c'est comme ça, alors arrête voir de faire chier ton monde et va voir ailleurs si ont y est ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu t'en prendras à l'un de nous, tu le regretteras.

-Et maintenant, tu sais ce que cela fait de voir ses deux ex s'embrasser mutuellement. Et ouais Azimio, moi aussi je me suis cachée, comme Britt' mais c'est fini maintenant, et ce, grâce à Kurt et Blaine.

Après cela, Azimio quitta le couloir et soudainement des applaudissements retentirent dans tout le couloir, alertant Sue et Will qui arrivèrent en courant. Ils virent les deux couples enlacés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Will en regardant le Glee Club.

-On a fait comprendre à Azimio et à tous le monde que même s'ils ne nous aiment pas, on ne va pas se cacher par leur faute. Eux s'embrassent quand ils veulent et en public, je ne vois pas pourquoi Kurt et Blaine tout comme Santana et moi nous ne pourrions pas en faire autant. On ne fait rien de mal, on s'aime c'est tout…

Jamais Brittany n'avait parlé ainsi et tout le monde la regarda avec surprise. Santana était fière d'elle et lui attrapa la main pour la serrer tendrement dans la sienne. Finalement, les élèves se dispersèrent ramenant le calme dans le lycée et le Glee Club se dirigea vers la salle de chant. Blaine enlaça la taille de Kurt avec amour. Lui qui pensait retrouver les brimades de son ancien lycée s'était lourdement trompé et il était heureux de savoir que Santana et Brittany ne se cachaient plus non plus. Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis, ils virent Sue se placer à côté de Will.

-Je peux dire quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr Sue.

-Vous avez donné une sacrée leçon à tout le monde aujourd'hui et même à moi. Oui vous voir vous afficher me dégoutait, mais vous nous avez fait comprendre que vous n'étiez pas différents des autres. Alors Porcelaine, Bouclette, Bonet blanc et Blanc bonnet, félicitation, vous venez de vous faire une place au sain de ce lycée et sachez que je suis là si vous en avez besoin.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda Santana avec scepticisme.

-Oui.

Sue quitta la salle de chant juste après ça. Tous les membres des New Directions étaient pleins d'entrain et même Will était heureux. Il avait réussi un miracle. En réunissant tous ces jeunes, il avait créé les New Directions et avait fait changer la mentalité de ce lycée.

Le soir venu, Kurt emmena Blaine chez lui et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée. Burt en fut très heureux, et remercia Santana et Brittany pour s'être opposés à cette brute. Maintenant il savait que son fils serait en sécurité à McKinley, tout comme Blaine.


End file.
